


Ride the Rainbow

by samuraiseonghwa



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Condoms, M/M, Seungyoun is Embarrassing, Wooseok is EMBARRASSED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuraiseonghwa/pseuds/samuraiseonghwa
Summary: It's all Seungyoun's fault Wooseok decides
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Challenge #2 — Rainbow





	Ride the Rainbow

The rainbow-coloured packet hit Wooseok square in the face as he’s just finishing his first proofread of his finished assignment. He jumped violently, dislodging his headphone jack, making Dua Lipa blare across the quietness of the library. After scrambling to shove the end of the cable back into his laptop silencing his music, Wooseok turned to glare at Seungyoun who unfortunately stood just out of punching distance. His shoulders were quaking with barely concealed laughter and Wooseok had the sudden urge to stab him with his pen. 

“What do you want?” he whispered at the other, glare still on his face. Seungyoun smoothly slid into the vacant chair opposite, a grin on his face as he closed the lid of Wooseoks laptop. “It’s food time Seokie! Chop! Chop!,” Seungyoun punctuated each _chop_ with a soft clap. Unfortunately, this draws the attention of people nearby and Wooseok has to admit defeat or he risked being banned because of Seungyoun...again. He could already see one of the librarians slowly walking towards them out of the corner of his eye. He carefully zipped his laptop into its protective pouch tucking it under his arm then haphazardly brushed everything else into his open backpack. He grabbed Youn’s hand to quickly pull him out of the library before the librarian was close enough to recognize them.

It was only after he had gotten home that Wooseok remembered Seungyoun had thrown something at him. Seungyoun usually carried sweets around in his pockets that he munched on periodically during the day and Wooseok had carelessly swept it into his bag in his rush to escape front he library. If he left it, it’d just melt and create a sticky mess at the bottom of his bookbag. With a sigh, he began emptying its contents onto his dorm bed. Wooseok was generally a clean person so it was easy to empty his bag, there were a few random pens and a token for the laundry but not the sweet he was expecting. 

For a second he thought that maybe he’d missed it when he’d hastily cleared the table and the sweet was still in the library but then he saw something sticking out of the corner of his notepad. Gripping the corner, Wooseok pulled it from between the pages revealing a rainbow coloured foil packet. A condom. Wooseok stared at it in disbelief for a few seconds then flung it at his desk. He grabbed his phone and angrily brought up Seoungyoun’s contact.

A blush had started to creep up his face unwillingly and Wooseok flopped face-first into his bed, burying his face into the pillow while he cursed Youn’s brashness. He’d been dating Seungwoo for six months now and it wasn’t like he _hadn’t_ thought about it, but he didn’t need his friends discussing his sex life or lack thereof. He gave one final scream into his poor pillow before melting against the bed, all the fight leaving him. In truth, he’d been wanting to sex it up with Seungwoo for a while now but ever time he was with him Seungwoo just looked so _soft_ and it made Wooseok feel like a dirty old man for even thinking those things.

~~~~

“What’s this?”

It had been about two weeks since the incident and Wooseok had completely forgotten about the whole thing until he looked up from his book and saw Seungwoo holding up the cursed condom. Seungwoo was raising an eyebrow at him questioningly and Wooseok just wanted to roll away in shame. A gargled noise unwillingly escaped from his lips and all he could do was cover his face with his book as he slowly turned the colour of an overripe tomato. This was all Seungyoun’s fault Wooseok decided.

The bed dips and his book is removed from his face but Wooseok refuses to open his eyes. Seungwoo chuckles darkly and it _does things_ to Wooseok. “What’s this babe,” it’s a whisper this time, Seungwoo’s voice velvety and deep and so so close to his ear. Goosebumps break out across his skin as he feels the ghost of Seungwoo’s lips against his ear and he shivers in anticipation. “Do you have something you want to tell me baby?” this time Seungwoo’s hand had suggestively stroked up the inside of Wooseok’s thigh. Reflexively, Wooseok’s legs closed and unintentionally brought Woo’s hand closer to his dick. His eyes flew open and he looked up at Seungwoo who was leaning over him his eyebrow raised smugly, a little grin curving the sides of his lips. 

“Well?” he still had that stupid condom in his other hand and Wooseok wanted to punch Seungyoun all over again. He was supposed to be the confident one in their relationship always the one taking the lead but suddenly the tables were flipped and he wasn’t sure he liked that. He growled slightly and pushed Seungwoo away, manoeuvring them both so Seungwoo suddenly found himself pressed into the bed with Wooseok looming over him. “It’s a condom..,” he said snatching the damned thing out of the other's hand and ripped open the packet with his teeth. The brightly coloured piece of latex fell from the destroyed outer foil and landed on Seungwoo’s clothed chest, “...and now that it’s open it’d be a shame to waste it.”

~~~~


End file.
